


Terminal Station

by sugargoats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, chubby!marco, fluff fluff and fluff, grumpy jean is grumpy, there is a lot of foreshadowing, u just gotta know where to look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargoats/pseuds/sugargoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is the bus driver that greets everyone with a smile, and Jean is the grumpy man that takes Marco's bus every morning, even though he has to take another unnecessary bus afterwards to get to work.</p><p>All this because he thinks that the chubby freckled man driving the bus is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular request, I am back with this multi-chapter Jeanmarco fic! "Terminal Station" will hopefully update weekly, or maybe sooner.
> 
> This story will be told in alternating points of view, starting with Marco.

The bus was empty on Monday morning except for a homeless man sitting in the back seat next to the heater. Marco and the man had a routine during the winter. The man would wait at his first stop of the morning which was at around 4am, and Marco would let him onto the bus without charge so the man could sit comfortably in the warmth. They had a simple relationship, one built on mutual trust. Marco trusted the man to behave himself while on his bus, and the man trusted that Marco would be there in the morning to relieve him of the December cold. They had an unspoken deal that once the first paying passenger came onto the bus, the man would get off at that same stop, silently nodding to Marco in thanks for his kindness. They did not even know each others names.

Around 6:30am that same day, Marco pulled up to a stop with a single person waiting at it. He knew immediately who it was, and put on his brightest smile as the young adult stepped into the warm air of the vehicle.

“Shit, its cold as goddamn Antarctica out there man.” Snapped the man. “By the way, your bus is a minute and a half late.” He mumbled as he flashed his monthly bus pass to Marco.

The man almost lost his balance as the bus jolted forward all of a sudden, and he swore under his breath. Marco giggled a little once the grumpy man took his seat in the back, right next to the heater that Marco’s homeless friend had sat next to not ten minutes ago. He most definitely had not stepped on the gas all of a sudden to screw with the guy.

The man was a regular on Marco’s morning route, having taken his bus nearly every weekday for god knows how long. Must be over a year and a half by now. Marco had tried to make conversation multiple times, but was always met with a sharp tongue and abrasive personality. That did not deter the freckled driver though, and he continued to make an effort to try and brighten the mans day whenever he could. The man seemed to be perpetually grumpy though.

After around five minutes of driving, and no new passengers (Marco’s bus was not a common one for people to take due to its strange route with not many busy stops), Marco realized he was ahead of schedule, so at the next stop he smoothly slid the vehicle into the bus lane and shut off the engine. He looked in his mirror and saw that Mr.Grumpy was staring out the window with a scowl on his face like always. Marco wondered what made him so angry all the time.

“Hey! So I’m sorry, but we are ahead of schedule so we are going to be stopped for approximately three minutes. I hope you don’t mind.” Marco called back to the man with a smile.

He received a grunt in return.

Marco spent minutes one and two thinking about how he managed to go from being late to his stops to early, while tapping his foot along to the beat of a song that was playing through his head. He occasionally stole glances at the man in the back of the bus. He is very good looking actually, Marco thought with a small smile. He has a foreign look to him with his long face, amber eyes, and two toned hair. He must be an immigrant from somewhere in Europe. Marco’s mouth turned up even more at the thought of his most common passenger being foreign. He would never admit it, but Marco had a thing for foreign guys.

When the three minutes was up, Marco reached to the side of the steering wheel and turned the key, starting the engine. He eased his bus back out onto the road and continued along his route. Another five minutes into the drive Marco spotted his second passenger of the day waiting at a stop. He pulled up the stop and opened the door for a tiny blonde woman and a much taller and darker woman by her side. The blonde had her arm hooked through the dark woman's arm, and the two seemed to be trying to conserve heat. The tall woman was absolutely covered in freckles, and had her brown hair in a ponytail. The blonde was looking up at her with shining blue eyes and a small smile on her lips. They both put their fare in the counter, and Marco pressed the button to allow the machine to spit out two transfer tickets. The pair walked arm in arm to the back of the bus and plopped down next to the grumpy man, who seemed less than pleased at this.

Marco turned back onto the road and shamelessly got ready to listen to the conversation he had a feeling was about to commence.

“Jean! How are you? Are you on your way to work?” The blonde said in an angelic voice.

“No Christa, I’m on my way at 6:30 in the fucking morning to go to Wild Willy’s Pony Ranch.” Said the grumpy man, whose name seemed to be Jeen.. John? Joehn? Either way, he seemed really ticked off.

“Hey! Watch your mouth horse-face.” Came the gruff reply from the tall woman next to the blonde named Christa. “If you can’t be nice, I’ll get your best friend over here to teach you how.”

Jean was silent for a moment and Marco snuck a glance in the mirror to see him totally stiff, and giving the tall woman a look of pure hatred.

“I swear to god Ymir, if you bring fucking Jaeger into this you wont have a mouth to call me horse-face because I will have ripped it off your goddamn face.” Jean growled at the woman Ymir.

Ymir just smiled and put her arm around Christa who seemed to be Ymir’s girlfriend.

“What the hell are you smiling about!” Yelled Jean, getting ready to lunge at Ymir. Marco was sure he missed a few things, since he was only getting this through quick looks in his mirror, but what he was sure of, was that Jean was pissed at Ymir, Ymir seemed to be enjoying egging him on, and Christa seemed to be caught in the middle.

Oh. and that this was all over Jean being snarky to Christa. Dang, Jean and Ymir were hot-headed. Marco realized that he would probably have to intervene.

“Hey you three back there. I’m going to have to ask you to please simmer down, or you are going to have to get off and settle this somewhere else. I can’t have you fighting in my bus, I’m sorry guys.” Marco called back to them with a look of regret on his face. He hated to have to be the bad guy, but he couldn't let this get out of hand. Jean stopped mid-lunge and turned to face the front of the bus, a slight blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. He looked at Marco, then at Ymir and sighed, sitting back down in his original spot and propping his legs up against the seat in front of him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and proceeded to pout. Marco chuckled at this.

Now that that was settled, Marco had time to think about how strange it was that after all this time, he was just now learning Jean’s name. Jean had been taking his bus for so long after all, it was a wonder that they had not made conversation before. Although, Marco thought, Jean did not seem the type to strike up conversation with random people. Marco like to think that he was good at reading people, and soon after seeing Jean a few times he had pegged him as a sarcastic asshole who in the end, had his heart in the right place.

Ymir and Christa got off the bus after four more stops, and Marco watched them head off in the direction of the community center. During that time the bus had filled up quite a bit. Most of the available seats were taken by people young and old. Some people were obviously on their way to school while others were dressed in suits and ties and held briefcases. It was a big jumble of people commuting to many different places, and to be honest, it fascinated Marco. It fascinated him that there could be so many people in such a small area, all going about their lives as the main character in the story, all doing daily things that need to be done, and all with thoughts, emotions, and dreams. He often pondered this thought process, and it usually ended up with Marco feeling detached from his body in a way. He kept thinking things like, although I am the main character in my story, I am simply a side character in other peoples. In some peoples story I may be a background character that has no purpose other than to provide scenery.

Marco frowned a little at this, and felt a little sad at the thought of meaning nothing to some people. But, he thought again I am the main and most important character in MY story, and that’s all that matters. I don’t need validation in my own worth by making myself into a main character in someone else s story. Let them be their own protagonist.

Marco drove the bus for another ten minutes before he stopped at the Sky Train station where most of the people on the bus would get off, and about double that would get on. As always, Jean (Marco still could not believe that he hadn't learned his name earlier) got off at this stop, calling a quick “thank you” at Marco from the back doors.

Every person that climbed onto his bus received the same greeting of a “hello”, and a soft smile. He liked to make people feel welcome and happy on their way about their lives. Marco was a firm believer that one small act of kindness could change a persons day, or even life, for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i am the definition of trash??? i am such a bad person omg this chap was supposed to be out months ago

Jean mentally cursed at himself as he stepped off the bus. How could he have been so stupid. He had made a total fool out of himself in front of the cute bus driver. If only Ymir and Christa hadn’t gotten on the bus earlier, then maybe Jean wouldn't have lost his cool and the bus driver wouldn't have had to step in, making Jean feel like a child getting told off. He wasn't a child, he was a man. A 26 year old man who lived in a crappy apartment all alone, and took busses that he didn't need to because he had a crush on a stranger. Yup, living the adult life.

He waited until the bus he just exited was out of sight, then crossed the street to catch a bus going in the direction he just came from. This had been the routine for about a year and a couple months now, and Jean wouldn’t have it any other way. He still remembered the day he first lay eyes on the bus driver with vivid clarity. It was a Monday.

Jean jumped onto the bus in a flurry of bags and coats, not even bothering to check the bus number on the front of the vehicle. He knew that there was almost no chance of him getting on the wrong bus; he had taken the same one to work at Save-On-Foods almost every day for nearly three years now. There was no way he would catch the wrong bus at this point. He flashed his bus pass at the driver, and sat down in the very front of the bus in the handicapped seats. If someone came along that needed them, he would move. But for now they were the best seats on the bus, and he was taking advantage of that this cold January morning.

There were two heaters on the bus, one at the front, and one at the back. Jean was sitting right beside the front one, and almost groaned in pleasure at the hot air blowing onto him from his right side. He settled into the seat and shuffled his work bags onto the seat next to him. One bag was filled with his uniform, and the other was filled with empty cans and bottles that he had to recycle once he got to the grocery store where he slaved away for ten hours a day.

Sighing, Jean leaned back. He was just about to close his eyes and relax for the fifteen minute ride when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, someone. He hadn't really noticed him when he was getting onto the bus, but the man driving, well he was really cute to say the least. Actually, he was hot. Like, molten core of the Earth hot. He was so hot that Jean felt that he might need to move to a cooler place on the bus, but he didn’t want to because then his view of the man might be obstructed, and he most definitely wanted to make the most of this trip. He took a moment to appreciate the absolutely vast number of freckles on the man.

In the mirror, Jean could see that the freckles were scattered all over his cheeks, and down his neck. He assumed that they would also cover his shoulders, and (oh my god just thinking about this made Jean blush) probably his butt as well. Of course, the man driving was totally oblivious to Jean’s staring, as he himself was staring intently out the front window watching the traffic. Jean was so absorbed by staring at the man, that he hardly noticed the unfamiliar scenery rushing by the vehicle. It was only when the bus pulled up to the Sky Train station and Jean’s view was interrupted by a dozen people rushing into the warm air. Jean snapped out of his trance and looked out the window, wondering why so many people were getting on. This usually didn't happen until he got to his last stop, and he had another five minutes in his ride at least. Then it hit him.

Crap.

He had taken the wrong bus, he was sure of it. It was the only explanation as to why he all of a sudden ended up in the totally wrong area of the city. At that thought, Jean quickly got out of his seat and made his way to the back side doors of the bus, and stepped off into the lung chilling air. The only upside to this whole fiasco was the bus driver. Damn, he was so hot that he alone could heat the entire vehicle. He was so fucking gorgeous, that Jean didn't even hesitate to whip out his phone and type in the bus number, date and time for future traveling reference.

Jean doubted that this would be the last time he saw that beautiful freckled man.

And it wasn't. For the next year, Jean would take the man’s bus almost every day. The only days he did not take his bus was when he either was late to work, or the freckled man was away. Jean somehow managed to figure out Mr.Freckles work schedule during that time. Freckles worked from Monday to Thursday, and then on Saturday. His hours seemed to be from 4:00am (Jean figured that out when he had to come into work extra early to help with inventory) to noon. Jean figured out the noon part when he overheard the man on his radio confirming hours with another driver somewhere in the city.

Sometimes Jean worried that he had become a stalker, but then he Googled the definition of stalker and that worry was put slightly to ease. He was pretty sure that he wasn't, “a person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention.” So what, he happened to have a crush on some random stranger. Lots of people become infatuated with those they do not know personally. Like a celebrity crush, except that Jean didn’t even know the mans name.

Jean shook his head to clear the thoughts from it as he watched the next bus pull up to the stop. He quickly glanced at the bus number to confirm that it was in fact the 104, and stepped inside. He was greeted with a cold stare as he presented his bus pass for the second time today. It was Levi driving the 104 today, Jean noticed. The small man had a look of total displeasure on his face as per usual, and Jean wondered not for the first time what was eating at him. Instead of sitting down, Jean decided to try and strike up conversation.

“Oi. Levi. How’s it going?” Jean asked as he leaned against the pole near the front doors. His bag was behind him on the small platform.

Levi did not even acknowledge Jean’s presence for about 30 seconds. Just when Jean was about to give up and go sit down, Levi turned his head to look at Jean.

“Hange woke me up at 3am so I could see a project she was working on. I’m tired. I also have to take a shit.” Levi said in an emotionless voice. Jean honestly did not know what he expected from the man. This was the kind of thing he said, and Jean should have known better than to try and strike up conversation.

Levi had turned back to watch the road, but Jean still stood where he was. There werent any single seats left and he had no desire to sit next to a stranger today. Jean let his mind wander for a bit, not really thinking of anything in particular, but his thoughts kept moving in the direction of freckles. More specifically, butt freckles. For some reason, the idea made Jean really excited. Not excited in a sexual way, more in a, "holy wow I could spend hours counting butt freckles" kinda way.

Jean rode the 104 for another little while before pulling the string that would alert Levi to the fact that he wanted to get off the bus. When his stop came up he flung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out the front doors, giving Levi a little salute.

As he walked through the front doors to Save-On-Foods two minutes later, he closed his eyes let out a sigh as the warm air blew into his face. The moment he opened them though, he sighed for a completely different reason. He was looking Eren Jaeger right in the eyes. Something caught his attention though, something off to the right a little. Something blond...wait.

Shit.

“Jean, let me introduce you to our newest member of the Save-On family. Armin Arlert. But, you probably already knew that, didn’t you?” He said the last part with a sneer.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit.

All he could think about in that moment were the events of two years ago. More specifically, two years ago when the two of them had dated, and on more than one occasion when Jean’s dick had been buried in Armin’s ass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked this shit chapter friends


End file.
